Forum:The Pub
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ nl:Forum:De kroegro:RoWikicity:CafeneaCategory:Tavern Welcome to The Pub! This is the general meeting place in Lovia. Inhabitants can make public announcements, have a friendly chat with some copatriots, or discuss crucial issues in Lovian politics or business. Speeches can also be made at Speakers' Corner. All archives of The Pub can be found here. __TOC__ Demonopolization and deregulation of the economy and everything in Lovia Currently Air Lovia serves everywhere. Why can't Air Line? Walker Inc. needs to realize they aren't going to be having a full-out monopoly anymore! -- 中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 22:29, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I strongly oppose Air Line (EXTREMELY -- for the reasons I pointed out on another page. It just sucks), but perhaps we could nationalize Air Lovia. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:42, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :As long as Goyou can get at least 30% share then yes, because it is so frustrating to even do anything on here. -- 中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 22:52, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Here's a plan: Government-40%, Goyou-40%, Other-20% Sorry about the frustration. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:57, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :Done. -- 中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 23:03, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Wordmark When I first got here I used the Wikia skin, and this wiki doesn't have a wordmark. I'd like to present to you a wordmark I made: Please vote on if you want to use it or not. --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 20:24, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Air Lovia I'd like to bring this issue to Congress/Parliment. Air Lovia is formally requesting the ability as the national airline of Lovia. -- 中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 00:36, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :If by national airline you mean state-run provider of transportation services, I'm in! Even though any piece of legislation concerning this matter must also enshrine the relations between the national airline and commercial services. 05:47, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, I would like to oppose your former comment on deregulation - Lovian government has the duty to provide key services to its people. (Though you could argue if organizing airlifts is one of them). 05:50, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Air Lovia is happy to be subsidized (subsidies) and be treated as a national airline. Thank you, 中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 22:24, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :Hello?! --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 22:27, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Archiving or censorship? You may just have archived a little bit too much. Could you keep last week's topics that may not have been closed properly? For example, Jeff's rant on how Lovia sucked resulted in an interesting discussion we should try to keep. Imagine how bad it would look to him otherwise - he writes a critical post on how bad we are and it's archived right away. The glorious First Consul of Rome 06:12, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I usually only keep the latest posts, but by moving this from the Pub Talk to the Pub Forum the issue is solved, not? 06:17, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Hehe... now I get it. I thought you were just removing my comments, lol. Yeah, this is one solution, or you could do as I suggested and place back one or two of the topics that were still getting (some) attention. :) The glorious First Consul of Rome 06:22, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm a badass commie censor. People can just start a new topic, like crazy rant on how Lovia sucks (2). 06:24, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Stephen Headlands region name. Alright, I know that this is the geography name, but could we name it for its culture? Most of the areas population comes from areas in America such as Kentucky, Indiana, Iowa and Nebraska. With being formerly part of the former state of Sylvania (now being overan by Oceana), I propose the name of Transylvania, which would be more tied with the Kentucky colony. Anyone got some ideas? Richard Creed 05:03, October 27, 2011 (UTC) We could even make the main ethnicity be Romanians from Transylvania. Richard Creed 05:06, October 27, 2011 (UTC) No, Stephen Headlands should remain, we are no bolshevik guys renaming every single town we encounter. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:32, October 27, 2011 (UTC) What? I don't want to be called a Stephen Headlander. This a developing culture which currently I'm trying to form. Richard Creed 05:43, October 27, 2011 (UTC) You ain't gonna do any good by renaming old names and dividing the country further. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:42, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hypocrite much? I'm keeping my lands with Lovia and are extremely pro-Lovian and are staying with Kings inside the union. Richard Creed 10:23, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :You sound like a true patriot. Although I am very sure Yuri would object you making your own little land within his state of Kings. Like Oos is mr. Oceana, Yuri is mr. Kings. The glorious First Consul of Rome 10:34, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::If he objects, I'll have to be the last bastion of Lovia, or Transylvania will have to figure something out. Richard Creed 10:38, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :::You can always become a great anti-rebel, like "the last true Lovian patriot" and face us on the battlefield. The glorious First Consul of Rome 10:41, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::If you would just leave our lands alone we woulden't have to engage in combat. If you leave us alone, we'll leave you alone. Richard Creed 10:46, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :As long as the civil war remains a mess, Kings is all I care about. Though, renaming everything would be a pitty in my eyes. 10:56, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :There is nothing TOO rename. This is a Lovian area, not a rebel alliance thats going to rename to Oceana names. I just don't want to be called a Stephen Headlander. We are haning on to our former Sylvanian state name, Tran-Sylvania Richard Creed 10:58, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Just mention both namings and make them substitutes for each other. There is no harm in that, right? 11:03, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :::No offense but Tran-Sylvania and Transylvania both are not very good names due to their unoriginality. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:27, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::I personally like it and it fits with formly being with Sylvania. But, I'll take ideas for names. Richard Creed 01:13, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :;:::I don't know. Perhaps a latin root like Sylvania has, but with the root for farm or to farm? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:30, October 28, 2011 (UTC)